<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So damn cute! by Kyarix (burritooru)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703745">So damn cute!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritooru/pseuds/Kyarix'>Kyarix (burritooru)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritooru/pseuds/Kyarix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from my Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So damn cute!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You often hung out in Satori’s dorm room; it was way more fun than staying in your own dorm room after all. It wasn’t that you and your roommate didn’t get along well, but you guys had your differences, so you’d often choose to spend the night at Tendou’s room; who, by the way did not have a roommate. He also owned the bigger bed out of you two, so when he was away at practice, you’d lounge around, waiting for him to come back from practice. It happened so many times that he’d given in and had a copy made of the door key.</p><p>Classes were over for today, so you made your way over to his dorm, greeting the few acquaintances you’d made over the few months while visiting Satori. When you entered his room, you dropped your bag and flopped down on the bed. Glancing at the clock you pushed yourself up using your arms.</p><p>6:02 pm</p><p>It would take a while for Satori to finish practice, making you wonder what you could do to fill time; you had no homework left to finish as you’d had a free period after your teacher had fallen ill. It was quite chilly in his room, probably because the dorm had an issue with heaters barely working this time around. Letting yourself slide off the sheets, you padded over to his closet, hanging onto the open door while debating on which one of his sweaters you’d steal this time. Your eyes fell on the wide, school – distributed sweater which had Shiritorizawa printed in bold letters on the back</p><p>You remember them handing it out to all the members of sports teams, sadly you weren’t participating in any kind of sports, so you didn’t get one. You were pretty jealous, because damn, the school got them pretty high-quality sweaters. You saw the opportunity and slipped the soft sweater over your head. Discarding yourself of your uncomfortable uniform clothes, you also took a pair of his loose shorts and slipped them on. Pure bliss, you grinned as you let yourself fall back onto his bed, relishing in the comforting feel of the sweater, it also smelt like Satori, which made it even better.</p><p>While you were aimlessly rolling around across the soft dark blue covers, your eyes caught the edge of a magazine sticking out from a shelf in his nightstand.</p><p>Woah! Was this the newest Shonen Jump?</p><p>You grinned, picking up the fresh-looking copy, he wouldn’t mind right? You usually read it together; this time you really couldn’t wait as there was a featured piece of your favourite manga and you were itching to read it.</p><p>You were so immersed in the magazine that you hadn’t noticed the time was moving forward, fast. And before you knew it the door flung open.</p><p>“Yoo hoo! Y/N? Where’s my baby?” His expression seemed to exude excitement, but his body language told you something other, Satori looked worn out. Their coach had probably made them do a bunch of punishment laps; your face softened as you felt a bit pitiful towards your spiky-haired boyfriend.</p><p>“Hey, what are you…” he lunged forward, engulfing you as you both erupted in a fit of giggles. “Sorry Satori, I couldn’t wait to read it! You know I was waiting for that manga to be featured!”.</p><p>He stuck out his tongue, “too bad! I’m here now so you’ll have to wait”. Leaning in closer to you, his warm breath making you shiver, “you look so cute wearing my clothes, why don’t you do it more often?”.</p><p>You giggled, “I’ll try to,’ nestling yourself closer to him. When laying down with him, it was almost as if time slowed down. You were so hyper-aware of every breath, every sigh and every sniffle. These were some of the best moments there were, just you two. He proceeded to wrap his arm around you and trace your jaw, “so, how was practice?” you closed your eyes. People are always surprised when they find out Tendou is actually a gentle boyfriend; you didn’t blame them; most people only knew him as the ‘guess monster’ from the Shiritorizawa team and the fact that he was often annoying his teammates. But it was true, you’d never been with someone as gentle as he was. Fleeting soft touches, gentle words and warm hugs.</p><p>“mm, you’re a curious one aren’t ya?”, he turned his head to look at you with a big grin, “practice was good, thank you for asking”.</p><p>When you got up to get something from the adjacent room, you heard some muffled noises, you frowned and peeked from behind the door frame. There was Tendou, splayed across the bed, head pressed into a pillow kicking his legs up and down like some kind of schoolgirl in love who got a cheesy text from their crush.</p><p>“You alright there?” speaking up you stepped from behind the doorframe.</p><p>“Huh?” his eyes went wide, “yes, just didn’t expect you to look so damn cute in my clothes”.</p><p>Pfft, dork.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>